Decisions
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: Jim's faced with one of the hardest decisions of his life. His father who deserted him? Or Silver who saved him?


Treasure Planet

Treasure Planet

"Captain! Captain! There's a disturbance up ahead!" James Hawkins whirled around, looking the direction his lookout had indicated. Sure enough there was a patrol ship pulling in another that was giving a struggle.

"Robkit, go northwest. We'll see if assistance is needed," obediently the crew member changed their course slightly. Nimbly Jim scaled up the ropes and pulled out his telescope. Training it on the ship he nearly dropped it in surprise. He could easily see their crew and the first person he noticed was silver. He hadn't seen him for years, not since the day he'd given him Morph, who was off hiding somewhere.

"Jenkins more speed!" When they reached the ships Jim swung across, after getting permission, with Morph now on his shoulder, never one to miss the action.

"Captain Hawkins," the guard saluted. "We caught these mongrels with the stolen diamond of Peroz. We've narrowed it down to these two and are currently figuring out which is the thief."

"Go ahead officer. I'll watch these two for five minutes." Hands clasped behind his back, he looked so official the officer didn't bother to question him.

"Jimmy," the voice seemed to flood his blood with ice, making him unable to move. And that name. No one called him that. Only one person was ever allowed.

"Father," the word was forced out through gritted teeth, feeling unnatural on his tongue. He studied the other man next to Silver. Yes, it was definitely him. His eyes were more sunken, his hair was thinning, and skin was looking shallow and sickly. But there was no mistake.

"I didn't know you were a captain. Good thing too, you can sort out this little misunderstanding," of course he didn't know! He'd deserted me as a kid! Now he expected me to just jump at the chance to help him?

"This is your father?" Silver sneered staring the man down. He was going to say something else but stopped himself. "Morph!" The little guy was going into overdrive in excitement, chattering incessantly, rubbing himself against Silver.

"You know this guy?" his father asked in disgust. Before he could reply however the guard came back with his supervisor in tow.

"Heard you knew both these gentlemen," the gruff voice of the supervisor demanded respect. "Anyone you'd vouch for?"

Indecision slammed into him from all sides. The love for his parent was overwhelming, but even greater than that was the pain, the agony at his abandonment. But he looked so smug, as if he were already aware of what was going through Jim's head and he knew that he would pick him regardless.

On the other hand there was Silver who had stuck by him when he was supposed to be trying to kill him. He'd taught him, joked with him. And in the end he'd given up his dream to save his life, and then enabled his mother to rebuild her inn, bigger and better.

"Well?" The smugness on his parents face made him feel sick, and Silver looked almost defeated. As if he expected Jim to pick his father, even though he was a bastard.

"I can vouch for Silver. I don't know the other guy at all really." Morph squeaked in excitement, whirling around crazily.

"Thank you," the cop said, grabbing hold of his father who was now pale.

"Jimbo ma boy! Good to see you! You've grown so much," Silver pulled him into a quick embrace, keeping it short but still conveying his feelings. He snuck a glance at the guards to see if they were still watching.

"Come on, you can go the rest of the way to port on my boat, or do you want to stay here?"

"Nah, I'll be coming aboard with you. The captain of the ship aint gonna mind none," so together they hopped aboard the craft and shot back towards Jim's ship. Half way there Jim glanced back to see his father put in cuffs and pulled away.

"Thanks Jimbo. Saved me back there," Silver said, idly stroking Morph.

"No problem Silver. None at all. How about you ride with us for awhile. Maybe a couple of months? We're going treasure hunting again." Jim grinned up at him, knowing he'd be unable to resist.

"Looks like we're gonna be working together again," Silver confirmed, following Jim aboard.

"Good, our cooks horrible," he said before disappearing to take care of the ship, leaving Silver laughing behind him.


End file.
